The Warriors world
by Whispering Stars
Summary: Phineas has run away but has somehow ended up in the warrior's world. He needs all the help he can get to get back to his own world. But does he even want to return to Danvile? Rated T for safety, title has been changed. Fails at summaries XD
1. Running away

Chapter 1

"If you really think about me like that! Then I will just leave!" Isabella shouted before storming away.

"Fine! Go then!" Phineas called after her, his voice cracking in sorrow. Tears sparkled in his eyes. "We do not…" He could not finish his sentence before breaking down right there.

Phineas step brother, Ferb, sat quietly next to him. His own mind buzzing with what just happened. Isabella and Phineas had gotten into an argument, a bad one. It was not the first on either. The boys were 11 now, at the beginning of this summer, Isabella confessed his love for Phineas. Phineas had no idea how to react to that because he did not know if he loved her back or what love was. Ever since he had been short tempered with his best friend causing bad fights between the two. This had been one of the really bad fights, maybe even one of the worse yet.

"I should have never said those things." Phineas wailed. He was crying, hard. It was not just his fault; Isabella did not say much of anything nice to Ferb's step brother. But Ferb did not blame Phineas for blaming himself.

"Let's just go back inside and watch some TV." Ferb suggested calmly getting up. He stood there, waiting for Phineas' reaction.

Phineas gave a small nod before following his brother inside.

* * *

That night, when everyone was a sleep, there was one person not asleep. Phineas began packing up his things, he was miserable here, making Isabella angry with him. It was not only affecting his best friend but he was just being depressed around everyone else. He glanced up at his brother once before sighing and begging to write.

_I am sorry Ferb, Isabella, everyone, but I need some time to figure what I am doing here. Right now, I can do nothing write. Ferb when you get this, please pass this on to my friends and family. You were truly a great brother, best one I could ask for. Candace, you might try to bust me and Ferb but I still love as a sibling and always will. Parents, this has nothing to do with you. I need time to collect myself. I promise I will be back one day, hopefully soon. When I do, I will accept any punishment you give me. I promise. I will keep myself safe. Until next time, goodbye. Oh and Isabella, I am sorry, I am truly sorry._

_ From Phineas Flynn_

A tear fell from Phineas as he closed the letter. He walked over to his bed, collected his backpack; put the letter on his bed before running away. He hoped out the window, out to the roof, down to the tree, out of the backyard, then away from his home.

Phineas kept running, he ran faster, faster until he was out on the edge of town. He stopped at the edge of town, panting. His face was stained from wet tear marks. He sniffled a few times before walking a little further into the forest.

Phineas walked about a mile into the forest before collapsing. Phineas let a few more tears fall before curling up on the ground and sleeping. He had no idea why he was running away, in fact what would it help? It did not matter; there was no going back now.

Phineas fell asleep, unaware of a portal opening behind him…

-----------

Phineas head felt weird. Dawn light was just coming up, though for the first time in his life, he was not ready to go in the morning. He moaned and rolled over though he felt someone nudging him awake.

"Hey wake up! Are you okay! Please be okay…"

Phineas' blood ran cold. Had someone already found him? He risked opening his eyes just a bit before opening his eyes fully.

"You are okay!"

The person, or not a person, standing over Phineas was a talking cat.

**A/N**

**MY FIRST CROSSOVER!!!**

**I LOVE warriors okay. And I came up with this idea, and I think I like it. **

**Okay, so the warrior part takes place a few generations after the whole power three prophecies. There almost no old cats. I might stick and elder or two in one of the clans you know as characters but no promises.**

**Also, I will make a record that the warrior's world and the Phineas and Ferb world are two separate worlds and that time moves faster for the warriors world. That does not mean that no time passes in the slower world though.**

**I will try to update as much as I can but I have other stories to update and create plus homework to balance**


	2. Fighting and Friendship is What Matters

Phineas stared in shock at the cat staring down at him. He blinked a few times before scrambling to his paws.

"You are better than alright! You seem great!" The cat paused for a minute as she noticed the fear in Phineas' eyes.

"Are you okay?" The cat pressed on.

Still Phineas said nothing. He stood there, stone cold. His ears flicking in confusion.

"What? Can you speak? Can you understand me?" The cat asked. She was all black with blue eyes.

Phineas shock himself before muttering. "I am fine. Thanks." He paused before asking. "How can you speak?" Phineas eyed the cat for a minute before adding and repeating. "How can you speak? Who invented the technology for you to speak?"

The cat stared blankly at Phineas. "What?"

Phineas sighed in frustration. "How. Can. You. Speak." Phineas repeated slowly.

"Through meowing? I talk in my words. You speak the same language silly kitty." The cat responded.

_Silly kitty?_ Phineas flicked his tail in confusion._ Wait! What! I have a tail!_ Phineas franticly looked over himself, to his horror. He was a cat. Okay, so he can build stuff to make himself turn into a cat and make other animals talk but he did _nothing._ Only he and Ferb…

_Ferb…._ Phineas let out a small snarl. Which felt weird, still being human inside.

"Okay Ferb! I give! I will come home and not run away! Yes I overacted! Just let me wake up!" This dream was too weird for Phineas to come up with so he guessed that is not his own imagination.

Phineas sat and waited. Still nothing happened. This made him so much more confused. He growled and began to pace back and forth.

_This goes against science! If Ferb did not do this! And I did not do this! Or if no one else did this, why am I here!_ Phineas' brain began to hurt, it was only then he remembered the other cat. He looked up at her. He saw her gazing at him with amusement and confusion glittering in her eyes.

"You are a weird one. What is your name?" Her eyes narrowed in threat for a moment. Anger seemed to flash in her eyes. "Are you a clan cat! If you are, you are not from my clan." She hissed at me.

Phineas shook his cat head no. He did not even know what a clan cat was!

"The name is Phineas" Phineas informed the cat.

The anger died away leaving amusement and friendliness like before.

"You are in no way a clan cat!" She told me, a smile on her face. "I am Ravenpaw."

Phineas nodded._ What a strange name._ Phineas looked away for a moment before deciding nothing will help him by talking Raven-whoever.

"Uh, I got to go. Bye." Phineas said before sprinting away. Phineas ran far until he came across a stream. He looked out into the open plain. He smiled, deciding this might lead him somewhere. He jumped over the stream before being tackled by another cat. Phineas snarled and clawed at the attacker. He heard a muffled grunt. The two cats rolled around together before Phineas was pinned,

"Are you crazy? That is _Windclan_ territory! If you go there, then you will be attacked! Mousebrain!" It was Ravenpaw. The female kitten was strong. "And do not tell me you could fight them off. You may be good for a kittypet-"

Phineas cut her off. "What is a kittypet?"

Ravenpaw rolled her eyes, thinking this was the dumbest cat she had ever met. "A kittypet is a cat that belongs to the twolegs." She hissed, looking annoyed

"Now do not be so hard on the kittypet." A voice meowed behind the cats.

Ravenpaw whipped around to see two cats stalking up to them. They snarled with smug in their eyes.

"What is this? A wimpy worthless kitten that can be beaten by a kittypet. Or at least almost." The brown kitten, not much older than Ravenpaw, hissed.

"Go away Dirtpaw!" Ravenpaw hissed. Her hackles rose.

"Is that really nice to say to my clanmate, birdypaw?" The tabby kitty meowed.

Phineas felt his claws come out, more by instinct then anything he realized. "Leave us alone. We have done nothing."

"You crossed the border and intruders must be punished. This will be too easy." Dirtpaw growled at Phineas before turning to Ravenpaw. "I have beaten you in every fight Birdypaw. You know why you are not a true warrior? Because you are worthless non warrior kit!"

Phineas looked back at Ravenpaw, she looked close to crying. "Shut up Leafpaw." Ravenpaw chocked out to the green eyed-cat.

Phineas took a pace closer. His eyes were blazing. Phineas may have just met this Ravenpaw cat but she was a friendly face. And the closet thing Phineas had to a friend here was Ravenpaw.

"Leave her alone! She is more of a warrior thing then you two will ever be!" He snarled at the cats, hoping that was an insult.

"Wow Birdypaw, you need a kittypet to stand up for you. Nice job." Dirtpaw smiled meanly at the black cat before turning back to Phineas. "You just stay out of this. You could not fight _real _warriors to save your life. You could not fight to save _anyone_.

Phineas snarled at the cat. He had no idea what this all meant, but he could tell this cat was insulting him. Without thinking, Phineas lunged for the cat, Dirtpaw. Dirtpaw grunted in surprise then rolled with the impact.

Phineas was surprised by Dirtpaw's strength. He was having trouble tussling with him. He was dimly aware of Ravenpaw fighting with Leafpaw. There were large amount of snarling. Phineas felt the teeth of the cat meet his shoulder, inches away from his neck. He gasped in shock at the feel of blood pouring out of the wound.

"Don't let them go for your belly or your neck!" Ravenpaw gasped out to Phineas in the middle of her own fight.

All of a sudden, more cats appeared out of nowhere and began to attack Dirtpaw and Leafpaw. Phineas and Ravenpaw crept away from the battle going on. There were two large cats attacking the smaller cats, though they seemed more careful to only hurt the younger cats, not kill them.

Phineas looked at Ravenpaw. She looked sad but as she stared at Phineas, her gaze grew soft with gratitude.

"I owe you Phineas. You saved my tail and stuck up for me." She rubbed against him in a form of friendship. "You are a good friend. Where ever you came from, you must have gotten along with everyone. I wish I was as loyal as you.

_I wish!_ Phineas thought. _Before I came here, wherever I am. Isabella hated me, I was showing no loyalty to her or everyone by running away._

Phineas was about to say something back when the two older cats stalked over to the two younger cats. One was an older grey male with yellow eyes, yet he looked strong. The other was a brown tabby with yellow eyes, he looked mean though.

"Hello Rainstar, Snakeclaw," Ravenpaw greeted.

The grey tom, who Phineas guessed was Rainstar murmured. "Why, young one, are you here all alone with a kittypet?"

_Why does everyone think I am a kittypet? Whatever that is._ Whatever it was though, the cats did not like that. Dirtpaw and Leafpaw made that crystal clear.

"You, kitten. Get off of our land!" Snakeclaw growled at me.

Phineas flinched, tensing his shoulders ready to run. But I stared back at Snakeclaw, meeting his challenging stare.

Rainstar stared at Phineas in slight surprise. He waved his tail at Snakeclaw which caused him to step down.  
"What is your name young one?"

"Phineas Flynn." Phineas meowed, sensing this cat was way more powerful than him. He dipped his head respectful. He must have done the right thing because now, the cat looked interested.

"You are six moons right?" Rainstar muttered after a moment, as if he could not understand his name at all.

_He must mean 6 months. I guess that would make sense…_ Phineas nodded.

"You fight well young cat. Do you have anywhere to go? Do you live with twolegs?"

I thought for a moment. What was a twoleg? Then Phineas realized what a twoleg was. He was a twoleg. Humans had two legs. Phineas was about to say he was really human then closed his mouth. What good would that do? It would two things, get him chased out and cast him out by the three cats as crazy.

"I live with no one."

Rainstar nodded. "A loner with fighting instincts. Tell me, do you know of starclan, any of the clans? The warrior code?"

_What!_ I shook my head side to side. Snakeclaw growled. "We are wasting our time with this kit. What good will a red eyed kit do?"

Phineas looked up at the tabby with surprise. He had _red_ eyes? How weird.

Rainstar looked calmly at Snakeclaw. "You are my deputy, Snakeclaw. I know what I am doing. Have you lost faith in your leader?"

Phineas was able to put two things together. Rainstar was leader and Snakeclaw is the deputy, 2nd in command in whatever group the cats were in.

Rainstar looked at Phineas before asking. "Do you want to join Thunderclan?"

Phineas blinked in surprise. He had no idea what to say. He looked at Ravenpaw for help. Ravenpaw looked at him pleadingly, as if she wanted him to join the clan thing.

Phineas thought about it for a moment before asking. "I am not sure I will like it. I am not used to it. May I try and leave if I do not like it." He thought about it for a minute, his mind swarming with his knowledge about these strange cats to help him say the right thing. "If I leave your clan, I promise never to turn on you. I will leave your territory and never set foot on it again."

Rainstar studied Phineas for a minute before nodding. "Okay." He turned away. "Come, we must go back to camp. Ravenpaw, explain to Phineas anything he wants to know."

Phineas mind swarmed with questions. He was happy to get some answer. He followed Rainstar with a weird thought on his mind. Yet he smiled, just slightly.

_I am in a clan._

**A/N**

**Well there you go, chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be up soon. It will just be Ravenpaw going over clan traditions stuff with Phineas. Yes this story I plan on making very long.**

**Also, I have a shout out to Crowfeather's love. You gave me the idea to write this story in the first place! Thanks for the awesome review. I will not be taking of your ideas though. You have your own story. ;)**

**I hope to update soon. Enjoy the story everyone.**


	3. The Warrior's Life

Phineas padded alongside Ravenpaw. His mind swam with confusion. He sighed, to think, about 24 hours ago he was sitting under the tree in the backyard, just wondering what to do that day. Then Isabella showed up. Phineas sighed again; Isabella and Phineas have never been the same since that one day, when Isabella confessed her love for him. He remembered the day clearly. It was the worse day in Phineas' life, or at least in the top 10.

He pushed his mind off it. For right now, he had to focus on learning about the clans if he wanted to be accepted. He had to be accepted into the clan. If he could buy his time here, he might be able to get home. But he had to stay here with the clan, and he had no idea how to live as a clan cat at all!

He looked at Ravenpaw as she walked slowly beside him.

"So… uh… explanations?" Phineas asked.

"What do you want to know?" Ravenpaw asked.

"About the clan stuff. What does it mean?"

"Well, there is a lot to know if you are an outsider, like yourself." Ravenpaw replied.

"Well. Start explaining, I will have questions along the way. I know nothing about your way of life, trust me on that." Phineas meowed.

Ravenpaw nodded. "Alright, well, I guess it starts like this. You see we live here by the lake. There are four clans. Thunderclan, Windclan, Riverclan, and Shadowclan. As you have guessed, you are in Thunderclan and our territory. Thunderclan are proud and have the stalking prey ability. We also have the tastiest prey and the widest variety since most prey stops by here. Windclan are fast and have become more and more evil. They hunt rabbits mostly though they have been hunting squirrel due to the small patch of woods on their land. Shadowclan is a more dark-hearted clan. They like the darkness and hunting by night. They hunt frogs and other weird prey but also hunt mice and squirrels. Riverclan are plump cats and feast on the fish, they are also very sleek in their fur."

"Okay." Phineas muttered, taking in every word.

"We all believe in starclan. Our ancestors, the cats that have died. All of the cats up there have done there service to their clan and are good cats

"What about the bad cats?" Phineas asked.

"I am not 100% sure…" Ravenpaw meowed.

"The go to the dark forest where starclan can just drop them off the face of the earth and never look at them again." Snakeclaw spoke up from where he was walking along side Rainstar.

"Okay."

"In the clan, you are called some sort of word, like fire, water, leaf. Then your name ends with what rank you are in the clan. Kits end in "kit." When you reach 6 moons of age, you start your training to become a warrior. Your name changes at this time and now your name ends in "paw" When you have proved yourself a warrior, and you are old enough. You change your name with an ending such as "Tail", "claw" or "Wing" There are many endings to choose from. Your leader decides what fits you best. If you become leader, you visit starclan to receive your nine lives and have your name change to "star""

"That makes since."

"There are also medicine cats. There are normally up to two in a clan. A medicine cat and his or her apprentice. The medicine cats are the healers of the clan and are also the closet cats to starclan. They are allowed to have friendships with other clan cats while normal warriors and apprentices must be more careful with that. It is against the warrior code."

"Alright, what about this whole warrior code thing? Can you explain it?" Phineas asked, remembering that Rainstar had mentioned it.

"The warrior code is what we live by. There fifteen laws to follow. If you wish to be a warrior in the clan, you must follow each rule, or suffer the punishment." Ravenpaw meowed.

_Harsh much?_ Phineas thought but made the wise decision to not speak that thought. "What is the warrior code, as in what laws are in it?"

"I think that would be my job to explain young cat." Rainstar meowed, speaking up for the first time since offering Phineas to join the clan.

"Sit." Rainstar instructed, sitting down.

Phineas and Ravenpaw sat down side by side while Snakeclaw walked away to keep watch. As if he thought it was needed.

"Alright, as a warrior you are expected to follow each of the rules. In fact, if you make it through your training as a warrior, you will be expected to swear your life upon your life and the warrior code. Over time you learn each of the true meanings of the laws in the warrior code." Rainstar started.

Phineas stood stone still.

"Alright, let us begin.

1. Defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan

2. Do not hunt or trespass on another Clans' territory

3. Elders and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not eat until they have hunted to feed the Elders

4. Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to StarClan for its life

5. A kit must be at least six moons old to become an apprentice

6. Newly appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil for one night after receiving their warrior name

7. A cat cannot be made deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice

8. The deputy will become Clan leader when the leader dies or retires

9. After the death or retirement of the deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh

10. A Gathering of all four Clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for the night. There shall be no fighting among Clans at this time

11. Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassing cats

12. No warrior can neglect a kit in pain or danger, even if the kit is from a different Clan

13. The word of the Clan leader is the warrior code

14. An honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win his battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or it is necessary for self-defense

15. A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet"

Phineas took each rule in, he tried to deiced what each rule meant, but lucky for him. They were pretty self-explanatory. _This will be too easy._ Phineas thought.

"Now let us get back to camp." Rainstar meowed, rising to his paws once again and running in the direction Phineas guessed was camp.

Snakeclaw dashed after the leader and Ravenpaw followed.

"Wait!" Phineas cried. He ran forward as fast as he could. He had never ran this fast before, and it was nowhere near fast enough to match pace with trained warriors.

When Rainstar finally stopped, all the cats halted at once. Phineas had to skid to a stop, which hurt a lot.

Phineas looked at Rainstar who looked down at the young red eyed-kit. "Welcome to Thunderclan camp."

**A/N:**

**Okay, yes I know it has taken me forever to update. You do not need to tell me that. Sorry. Uh, anyway. There you go. One more chapter. I promise to have one more chapter up this week. If not, by the end of next week, I owe this story three chapters!**

**I have read all the warrior books and I am currently waiting for fading echo which comes out tomorrow! Meap!!!! Yep, that is where I am at Crowfeathers Love.**

**Hope you all like the chapter. Like I said, I will owe this story some chapters. :) **


	4. Meeting the clan

Phineas followed Ravenpaw into the camp. All he could do was stare in pure amazement. I was a beautiful home. Something delicious drifted by through scent past his nose. He had no idea what it was, but it smelt good. And he was starving!

"What is that smell?" Phineas asked, in a slight daze.

Ravenpaw rolled her eyes. She drew in the scent for a brief moment before replying. "Mouse, squirrel, and vole are what you smell."

That turned Phineas off. "What?"

"Trust me. It is really good. I will get you to try fresh-kill." Ravenpaw flicked a gaze full of amusement toward Phineas. "Even if I have to hold you down and force it down!"

"Like you have enough strength!" Phineas replied, dropping into a playful crouch.

"Mousebrain!" Ravenpaw purred with affection.

"Mousebrain?" Phineas muttered, sitting back up.

"A way to insult a cat. But the way I used it, I was just playing."

_So Mousebrain is like calling someone an idiot._ Phineas guessed. He looked around the camp. Once again getting into a daze from the beauty.

"Nice place you got." Phineas told Ravenpaw.

"Yep! Let me show you around!" Ravenpaw meowed before bounding away leaving Phineas to run after her.

"This is the warrior's den! All of the warrior's sleep here." She paused looking up at a brown tabby. "Oh, hi Brokenwing!"

"Hello Ravenpaw." The brown tom replied. The older cat locked gazes with Phineas. His fur bristling slightly now. "Who is this?"

"This is Phineas. He is a loner." Ravenpaw explained.

"Does Rainstar know he is here?"

"Yes."

Brokenwing narrowed his eyes. "Do you depend on twolegs for food at all?"

Phineas was horrible at lying, so he had no choice but to say. "Yes." Unfortunately, it was true.

Brokenwing snorted. "Then you are a kittypet. Thunderclan does not need wimpy kittypets. However." Brokenwing added before Ravenpaw or Phineas could get a word. "Thunderclan has had kittypets and loners that become great warriors, even leaders in one case. I suppose if Rainstar let you come here, and then he knows what he is doing. Welcome uh… Phineas."

"Thank…you." Phineas replied, unsure of how to respond. Without saying anything else, the older cat walked away.

"Who was that?" Phineas asked.

"One of the warriors. He is also my mentor!"

"I see. I wonder who my mentor will be." Phineas thought out loud.

"Rainstar will make the decision." Ravenpaw replied. "Come on. Let us go see the other dens!"

Ravenpaw lead the way to a new den that smelled warm and milky, squeaks could be heard from the inside the den.

"Kits and mothers are in there correct?" Phineas guessed.

"Wow, you do have some common sense after all!" Ravenpaw joked. Phineas only huffed in response.

"Let's move on." Phineas growled.

"Whatever." Ravenpaw meowed and lead on to a clearing that smelled strongly of plants.

"Here we have the medicine cat den. We have Pebble… Who there she is right now! His Pebbleheart!" Ravenpaw greeted

"Hi Ravenpaw." Pebbleheart murmured dipping her head in greeting. She then turned to Phineas. "Hello… wait I do not know you. Who are you?"

"I am Phineas." Phineas replied.

Pebbleheart tipped her head to one side. "Okay, strange name but welcome Phineas. Showing him around Ravenpaw?"

"Yep! Where is Lilypaw?" Ravenpaw asked.

"Who is Lilypaw?" Phineas broke in.

"My apprentice. Handy one at that may I say." Pebbleheart replied. "Lilypaw! Come say hi."

A blue eyed white cat appeared and dipped her head in greeting. "Hello." She whispered softly. Her gaze shy.

"Lilypaw is sort of shy, but so sweet at the same time! Really, she is an awesome friend." Ravenpaw whispered to Phineas.

"Hey Lilypaw." Phineas greeted.

"Sorry to send you on your way, but we have herbs to sort. Nice to meet you Phineas." She paused, catching his red eyes.

"You have… red eyes?" Pebbleheart muttered.

"Yeah, don't know why." Phineas replied.

"That is nothing right?" Ravenpaw put in.

"Just unusual." Pebbleheart replied walking back into the den. Lilypaw dipped her head then walked back into the den after Pebbleheart.

"Let's move on. Let's go meet the other apprentices." Ravenpaw meowed, already walking away. Phineas padded after her.

The pair arrived at the den Ravenpaw slept at. Ravenpaw grinned and padded inside. Phineas followed.

"Most of the apprentices are out most likely. But, looks like we have Skypaw here and Daisypaw. Oh and here comes Lionpaw."

Phineas turned around and spotted the golden tabby. Phineas nodded in greeting. None of the apprentices said hi however. They just threw Phineas glances that were hard to read.

"Uh, let's go." Phineas suggested. Sort of wanting to leave the glares he was receiving.

"Okay." Ravenpaw grinned and lead the way out.

"Let's… go see the elders. Maybe they have a story to tell you. Or maybe a warm welcome." Phineas nodded though he could have sworn he had heard something else said by Ravenpaw.

_Or maybe they will just yell at you…_ Phineas sighed. This clan was nice, he seemed like it was a good way to live by but it was not his way of life. He looked up at the sky. Was it night or day back in Danville? Did anyone know he was gone? Did anyone care? More importantly, did Isabella care? Phineas sighed; he wished he had told Isabella that he liked her. Before he somehow got transported to a world with talking cats.

Phineas sighed again and let a tear fall down his face.

"You okay?" Ravenpaw broke into Phineas' thoughts.

"Yeah. I guess." Phineas replied.

Ravenpaw narrowed her eyes but left it and trotted away towards the elders den. Phineas followed only to be stopped at the entrance by Ravenpaw.

"All the elders are asleep." Ravenpaw hissed quietly. "Unless you want your whiskers pulled. Let's get out of here?"

"Whiskers pulled?" Phineas asked. Ravenpaw rolled her eyes then pulled on Phineas' whiskers. Phineas let out a squeak of pain.

"Yep. There you go." Ravenpaw said, grinning.

"Thanks…"

The two then walked over to where the fresh-kill was.

"Alright, time for you to try mouse. If you do not. I will force it down." Ravenpaw told Phineas.

"Fine." Phineas sighed. Mouse still sounded bad.

Ravenpaw took a bite out of the mouse and pushed it toward Phineas. Phineas sniffed it then took a bite. He crunched on the meat and his eyes grew wider as he chewed. It was so yummy! It tasted like corn dogs, popcorn, and everything that was delicious. Maybe it was his cat senses that allowed him to like it. But it was so good!

"It is great!" Phineas meowed, eating the last of the mouse before burping. "Can we have another?'

"Sorry, but you have to earn it. You are fatter then a clan cat so you must have food a lot. You need to share with the clan."

"But, it is summer!" Phineas protested.

Ravenpaw titled her head to one side. "You mean green-leaf right? Please tell me you know the times of the year!"

Before Phineas could speak. Rainstar was on Highledge and calling out to the clan.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join below High ledge for a clan meeting!

**A/N**

**Just over a week, and three new chapters. Not bad right?**


	5. My name is Flamepaw!

"Phineas! This must be your naming ceremony! Let's go!" Ravenpaw meowed, walking over. Phineas followed and sat close to Ravenpaw. The warriors sat around the clearing. There were cats of all fur color, but all the cats he caught eyes with. None were red eyes.

"I feel so weird. With red eyes." Phineas muttered.

"Don't worry, you are fine." Ravenpaw replied.

Rainstar looked at his clan and sat up further. "Today we welcome a new cat to our clan. He is an outsider yes, but he has the heart of a warrior. He is about 6 moons of age and will be allowed to train as an apprentice here in Thunderclan."

"We have just gotten over being a mixed blood clan. We are no longer considered the worst clan for taking in strays. Must thunderclan do this again?" A voice spoke up from the crowd. Others seemed to agree with him.

"He is strong. Any cats will help. Windclan is being more aggressive than ever. We caught two apprentices attacking Ravenpaw and this new cat. The new cat fought well as well as Ravenpaw. He will learn quickly. Phineas, come forward."

Phineas suppressed a shiver of fear. He looked at Ravenpaw for a moment before walking forward. He stared straight at Rainstar and ignored the others. Though he could hear them talking about him.

"Is it wise to take him?"

"He has red eyes."

"Maybe we should try to accept him."

"Quiet." Rainstar meowed calmly. Phineas was surprised how calm he was. "He has already fought for his honor. He fought for us, no other clan and he understands what he is doing. We should give him a chance. This cat is strong!"

Snakeclaw was sitting stone still. Not saying anything. The cat who questions Phineas joining before, spoke up again.

"I will not let this cat join the clan!" Without warning, the cat launched himself forward and pounced on Phineas. Phineas rolled out of the way just in time.

Phineas hissed. "Back off!"

"I do not think so, kittypet!" With that he attacked again. Phineas leaped backwards. He snarled, he would kill this cat is he could. But the warrior was still fresh in his mind, and he was not supposed to kill other cats in battle. He could fight though

Phineas was fast. He was not strong but he dodges neatly out of the way of any attacks.

"Coward! Fight like a real cat!" The cat hissed at Phineas.

"You are a clanmate! I should not fight you!" Phineas protested.

"You are weak." The cat growled and launched himself again. Phineas sprang and crashed into the cat. They rolled together, clawing and hissing. The other cat managed to scratch Phineas near the eye. But Phineas just ignored it. He snarled and was eventually able to break away. Both cats stood, glaring at each other. Panting, the other cat was bleeding from his shoulder, and his tail was glistening red. Phineas felt blood around his own eye.

"Stop!" Rainstar snarled leaping in between the two cats. "Phineas has fought you and given you bites to remember, Badgertooth. He has fought well." He paused, looking at Phineas. "He will be known as Flamepaw. For the red eyes and the flame that burns in him driving this cat to fight. We welcome you Flamepaw."

"Thank…" Phineas began but was cut off by the deputy. "Quiet!"

"Firetail, you will mentor this cat." Rainstar meowed turning to the orange-red warrior. "Firetail, you are a credit to the clan. I trust you will pass on your knowledge to this young cat."

Phineas saw the red warrior walk forward. He dipped his head toward Phineas. Confused, Phineas tipped his head to one side. Phineas' mentor then hissed quietly. "Touch noses with me."

Phineas thought it was weird but he did it anyway.

"Flamepaw! Flamepaw!" The clan began cheering Phineas… no Flamepaw's new name. He smiled. Maybe being a part of the clan was not going to be too bad after all.

**A/N:**

**Not a bad chapter right?**


	6. Meeting Starclan

Flamepaw followed his mentor to where Ravenpaw was waiting for him.

"Great name!" Ravenpaw meowed.

"Yes, I would take you out today Flamepaw, but the day is old. You have been in two battles today already also." Firetail looked intently at Flamepaw. "I will not judge you on your life before Thunderclan. You are in the clan now, and that is what counts. I will judge you on your skills. Bright and early, we start training."

Flamepaw nodded respectfully. Smiling slightly in joy to be accepted.

"Good." Firetail meowed before walking away.

"Let's go get you a nest. You must be tired." Ravenpaw meowed walking toward the den.

Flamepaw followed, he had to admit. He was much tried.

Once in the den Ravenpaw trotted away. "I am going to get Pebbleheart to come and look at you and get something for those scratches!"

"Thanks!" Flamepaw called back.

Flamepaw flopped down into his nest and feel asleep before even realizing it. He found himself drifting to a place he had never been before. He looked around him. The stars were… moving! All of a sudden, cats surrounded him. Snarling their rage. Flamepaw let ears lie flat and he backed up a few paces. He looked up. A few cats stepped forward. A bright orange cat, a grey-blue cat with blue eyes and a few others. He drew in the scent. They smelled different but at the same familiar.

"Twoleg!" The blue-grey screamed.

A course of yowls broke out throughout the area. All eyes glittered with rage. Flamepaw whimpered slightly.

"What do you mean?" He asked innocently.

The blue-grey cat stepped forward. "I am Bluestar, a former leader of Thunder. This is Firestar, this Spottedleaf and this is Yellowfang. We know you are a twoleg. Now a cat! Go back to where you came from Phineas!"

Flamepaw flinched. "My name is Flamepaw now!" He growled back.

Bluestar rolled her eyes. "No, you are not a cat therefore, not a clan cat."

More yowls broke throughout the ranks, only one face stayed calm. Spottedleaf.

"Bluestar, we cannot kill this cat right now, nor can we let the cats know he is a twoleg. That would create panic. You know that. We have to let Flamepaw live for now." She fixed her gaze on Phineas then looked back at Bluestar. "You know what I mean."

Bluestar fixed a cold stare at Flamepaw then walked away. The cats followed her, all expect Spottedleaf.

"Thank you." Flame meowed.

"Do not thank me. I cannot help a cat in need, no matter of the past. Besides, you will not be a cat forever." Spottedleaf smiled more sweetly. "You will be called to your home twoleg. Take my advice, work hard, please Starclan and do not get to close to anyone in Thunderclan. Soon you will have to leave them. When is soon? You will never know young one now leave."

With that Flamepaw woke up, panting. He was shivering and Ravenpaw was looking at him with worry.

"Flamepaw! Wake up!"

"I… I am awake." His dream freaked him out. Did that really happened?

"Good, you were sleeping when I came back so Pebbleheart treated you and left. But then you started tossing and turning and I got worried…" Ravenpaw voice trailed off.

"I am okay. Thanks anyways." He curled back up and tried to let his eyes fall shut, hoping for no more dreams with Starclan. "Night Ravenpaw."

"Night Flamepaw.

**A/N**

**Oh… Starclan no happy about Phineas no? Can you blame them? Think about it for a minute.**

**Okay, there you go. Three chapters. I have done what I owe! Happy? XD**

**No idea on the next update. I am so busy still! :/ May… well do not expect any updates in May. No weekends for stories. ;_;**

**Anyway, please review. Reviews make me update faster.**


	7. Allegiances

_**Thunderclan**_

_Leader:_ **Rainstar-** Grey tom with yellow eyes

_Deputy:_ **Snakeclaw**- Brown tabby with small snake like fangs

_Medicine cat:_ **Pebbleheart-** She-cat with Grey and white streaks

** Apprentice, Lilypaw**

_Warriors:_ (toms, and she-cats without kits)

**Lionbreeze-** Tom, Pure golden tabby with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Skypaw**

**Firetail-** Bright orange colored cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Flamepaw**

**Badertooth-** Brown tom with green eyes

**Apprentice, Lionpaw**

**Whiteheart-** White she cat with one green eye and one blue eye

** Apprentice, Yellowpaw**

**Twigtail-** Brown tabby she-cat with a stumpy tail

**Brokenwing-** brown tabby with yellow eyes and messed up ears and tail

**Apprentice, Ravenpaw**

** Robintail-** Brown tabby she-cat with red and orange on the tail

**Apprentice, Daisypaw**

**Greenheart-** Black tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Lightningwind-** Yellowed eyed black and orange tom

**Berryeye-** She-cat, Purple eyed cat with a silvery coat.

_Apprentices:_ (more than 6 moons old and training to become warriors)

**Daisypaw-** Cream colored she-cat with hazel eyes

**Yellowpaw-** Grey she-cat with black stripes and yellow eyes

**Lionpaw- **Golden tabby tom with green eyes

** Skypaw-** blue eyed she-cat and a grey colored coat

**Ravenpaw-** Solid black she-cat with blue eyes

** Lilypaw-** Pure white she-cat with icy blue eyes (Medicine cat apprentice)

**Flamepaw-** Orange-red cat with white socks and red eyes

_Queens:_ (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Goldenheart-** Orange tabby she-cat with hazel eyes, Mother of Lionbreeze's kits, Milkkit (Solid white she-cat) and Tinykit (Black she-cat with green eyes)

**Flowerpetal- **Grey she-cat with white splashes, expecting Firetail's kits

_Elders:_ (former warriors and queens now retired)

**Cloudfang-** White tom with black socks and green eyes

**Petalwhisker-** Grey tabby she cat with blue eyes

**Dapplecreek-** Black and orange she-cat with green eyes

_**Shadowclan**_

_Leader:_ **Oakstar**- Light brown Tom with hazel eyes

_Deputy:_ ** Waterheart**- Light grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

_Medicine cat:_ **Barkfur**- Old brown tabby with hazel eyes

**Apprentice, Minnowpaw**

_Warriors:_ **Darkfrost**- Very dark grey, almost black, tom with Dark brown eyes

**Apprentice, Tigerpaw**

**Spottedpelt-** Light grey she-cat with lighter grey flecks

**Hollyeye-** Black she-cat with white paws and green eyes

**Apprentice, Hawkpaw**

**Poppypelt-** Black she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice, Leopardpaw**

**Snowheart-** Pure white she-cat with amber eyes

** Jadeclaw-** Brown tabby with grey streaks and green eyes

** Rubyeye-** Orange tabby she-cat

**Sparrowwing-** Light brown tom

_Apprentices:_ **Leopardpaw-** Golden tabby she-cat with black spots all around her  
body

**Minnowpaw**- Grey Tom with yellow eyes

**Tigerpaw**- Orange tabby tom

** Hawkpaw-** Brown tabby tom with hazel eyes

_Queens:_ **Mistytail-** Grey tabby she-cat, expecting Darkfrost's kits

**Lilytail-** Old white she-cat

_Elders:_ **Redpelt-** Redish-orange tabby tom

**Leafbreeze- **Green eyed she-cat with a light brown tabby pelt

_**Windclan**_

_Leader:_ **Runningstar-** Fast she-cat, White with black spots

_Deputy:_ **Ferretwhisker-** Pure brown she-cat with brown eyes

_Medicine cat:_ **Dawnflower-** Grey tabby she-cat with green eyes

_Warriors:_ **Ripplefur- **Dark grey tom with Greenish-yellow

**Grasswhisker-** Brown and black tabby tom with bright green eyes

**Apprentice, Dirtpaw**

**Mousetail-** Small light brown tabby tom

**Breezewind-** Pure black with one white paw, tom, blue eyes

**Cloudberry-** Light grey She-cat with yellow eyes

**Apprentice, Pinepaw**

**Aquaheart- **Icy blue eye she-cat with pure white fur

**Apprentice, Stormpaw**

**Blueshadow- **Grey she-cat

**Apprentice, Leafpaw**

**Nightclaw-** Black tom with white splashes all over his legs and tail

**Patchclaw-** Brown, white, and orange patched tom

**Whitefur-** Pure white she-cat

_Apprentices:_ **Pinepaw-** Brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Stormpaw-** Grey tom with amber eyes

**Leafpaw-** Black tabby tom with green eyes

**Dirtpaw-** Brown tom

_Queens:_ **Featherpelt-** Silvery tabby with green eyes, Mother of Mousetail's  
kits, Firekit (Orange tabby tom) Birdkit (Grey she-cat) and Littlekit  
(small white Tom)

_Elders:_ **Brighteye-** White she-cat with grey splashes and bright yellow eyes

**Heatherheart- **Green eyed she-cat with a pale orange coat

_**Riverclan**_

_Leader:_ **Blizzardstar-** Grey she-cat with white freckles and blue eyes

_Deputy:_ **Heatherwhisker-** Orange-red tabby with heather colored eyes

_Medicine cat:_ ** Swallowpool-** Solid black she-cat

**Apprentice, Willowpaw**

_Warriors:_ **Woodbranch-** Long haired brown tom

**Sharpfang-** Orange Tom with patches of white and  
green eyes

** Icepelt-** Pure white she-cat with a patch of grey on face

**Apprentice, Featherpaw**

**Badgerclaw-** Very dark brown, almost black, tom

** Apprentice, Starlingpaw**

** Ratbreeze**- Sharp teeth she-cat with a short grey pelt

**Apprentice, Mothpaw**

**Volefoot-** Dark brown ticking pelt tom with green eyes

**Foxpelt-** Short haired reddish-orange fur she-cat with a  
white tipped tail  
**Apprentice, Mousepaw**

**Deadeye-** Brown tabby tom, totally blind in one

**Sunnyclaw-** Golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Wolfclaw-** Dark grey long furred tom with yellow eyes

_Apprentices:_ ** Mothpaw-** Golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Featherpaw-** Grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Starlingpaw**- Brown and white she-cat

** Mousepaw- **Dusky brown tom

**Willowpaw-** Light grey she-cat with brown eyes

_Elders:_ **Oneclaw-** Light brown tabby tom, has a deformed paw

**Jayflower- **Dark grey she cat with blue eyes, Blind and deaf, oldest cat in all of the clans

**Greeneye-** Brown tabby with one green eye, lost other to a hawk


	8. First Outing

The pale morning sunlight poured into the den. Flamepaw fluttered his eyes open and allowed himself to uncurl and stretch. He was still a morning person…or cat he guessed. Beside him, in a nest very close to his, Ravenpaw still was curled up, sleeping quietly, her flank rising and falling. Flamepaw smiled for a moment before walking out of the den. He took a few steps before halting. His mind drifted to last night. Cats he never meet, were threatening to kill him, wanting him to leave, wanting him to go home.

_I would love to go back home!_ He screeched in his mind. _But I have no idea how! This goes against all I know! I do not know how I ended up here, and if this was Ferb's doing or anyone else I know, they would have gotten me out of here by now. And it has been too long for a dream. Besidesb ,If this was a dream, I dreamt in a dream. That is impossible…_

Flamepaw shook his head side to side before walking out of the den and bumping into his mentor, Firetail.

"Well, either you are an eager apprentice or a cat that can get up very easily." Firetail meowed, smiling. "We should head out now if you are ready. Eat something small if you need too."

Flamepaw smiled. "Okay!" He meowed cheerfully. Flamepaw then hurried away to the fresh kill to get a mouse to eat. Along the way, he passed some of the warriors in the clan.

"Hey look, it is the kittypet." One whispered.

"I hear he has ticks."

"Gross."

Flamepaw growled but did not say anything to the rude cats. And, surprise, surprise, Badgertooth was one of the cats. Flamepaw could already guess things with Badgertooth were going to get ugly.

_Just wait until I am trained!_ Flamepaw thought. But then a new thought haunted him, what if he had to leave today, or before he became a warrior. He wanted to go home, but something inside was pushing him to a warrior. Almost like, this being a warrior was his project.

Flamepaw gulped down the mouse he had picked out. Mouse was different; disgusting for humans, but hey, as a cat your taste buds must be different because it tastes pretty good now.

"Flamepaw!" Firetail called from the entrance of the camp. Flamepaw ran toward his mentor. Firetail nodded a greeting before taking off into the woods. Flamepaw followed, getting the idea that it was just the two of them. No Ravenpaw.

It was hard to keep up with his mentor. Flamepaw had pretty good stamina but he could not run forever, and right now, it was feeling like he had to run forever. Finally his mentor stopped. Flamepaw skidded to a stop beside his mentor and stood there, gulping in air.

"Look around you, young one. What do you smell?" Flamepaw looked up at his mentor in confusion but did not argue. Everything smelled good, there were also funky smells, but still. Things were much clearer.

"The sense of smell is vital to a warrior. Your sense of smell will help you for the rest of your life in the clan. It will help you learn the names of cats, draw in scents of prey, enemies in our territory, or other things that will harm or help the clan." Firetail told his apprentice.

Flamepaw nodded. It was so weird to be this alert to senses but it was awesome all the same.

"Come." Firetail meowed.

Firetail took off at a brisk pace, slowing down slightly to help Flamepaw which Flamepaw was grateful for. Finally they came across a stream that was all too familiar to Flamepaw.

"This is…" Firetail began

"Windclan?" Flamepaw finished

"How did you… oh right, yesterday. Windclan… they are okay if you get to know them I guess." Firetail meowed. "Draw in the scent. Remember it, know the border, and everything will be okay." Firetail meowed sprinting away once more.

Flamepaw hurried after his mentor. These cats could beat humans or twolegs in a race any day. Finally he stopped near an old house. Abandon by the looks of it.

"Where are we?" Flamepaw asked.

"The abandon twoleg nest. This a great place for herbs. It has an eerie feel to it no? But it is safe. A past leader named Firestar kept half of the clan here when an outbreak of greencough took a hold of the clan."

Flamepaw cringed. "Firestar?"

"A past leader. A kittypet like you, but one of the greatest of leaders. The elders still tales of him. Now we move on."

Flamepaw followed his mentor to the Shadowclan border. There was nothing there, other then Shadowclan smelled bad. Flamepaw saw sky oak back towards home and the sandy hollow near camp. The territory was huge. But it nothing compared to the lake.

"Wow!" Flamepaw breathed at the sight.

"Beautiful right? Lots of water. There is a tale about the lake drying up. Hard to believe." Firetail meowed.

Flamepaw nodded. He then looked up at the sky. The sun was still high in the sky.

"Close to sunset, but there is still time in the day. Come." With that, Firetail lead his apprentice away from the water. Flamepaw was half tempted to jump into the cool shallows to wet his fur.

Firetail leaped over into the forest then froze.

"Wait!" Firetail hissed quietly. Flamepaw froze. Firetail was in a crouch. Flamepaw did nothing. Not making a sound. He had no idea what his mentor was doing. Then all of a sudden his mentor rushed forward then pounced on something. Then he lifted his head, holding a brown fuzzy creature in his mouth.

"A shrew!" Flamepaw meowed, amazed. "That is how you hunt? It looks so hard!"

"You will learn soon enough. Here let's try now. Draw in scents then find a piece of prey." Firetail told his apprentice.

Flamepaw drew in the scents. The scent of one was so familiar. "Over there." Flamepaw hissed quietly. It was a mouse.

Firetail nodded. "Now try to catch. Drop into the crouch you saw me doing. I will help you afterwards. Try it on your own."

Flamepaw dropped and slowly glided forward. The mouse ran off at the first step. Flamepaw sat up with a frown.

"It was a nice first try, but you need work. A mouse will feel your steps. You must step very lightly. Now, drop again." Flamepaw dropped into his hunters crouch. "Now, set up like this for a mouse." Firetail adjusted the younger cat. "There, now try. Remember to step lightly."

"But…" He was about to argue but there was already a mouse right there. Flamepaw slowly glided forward but stepped on a twig. Flamepaw hissed as the mouse ran away.

"You will get it. We will try again tomorrow. Let's get home." Firetail meowed gently

Flamepaw sighed quietly but nodded his agreement and followed his mentor back to the clearing. Firetail motioned him to go away. Flamepaw nodded then ran off. Flamepaw glanced over his shoulder to see his mentor head toward the nursery, at the entrance, he meet a grey cat with white splashes. They touched noses with such tenderness that it was obvious to see what is going on there.

"Hey! There you are!" A voice sounded from behind Flamepaw.

"Oh, hi Ravenpaw!" Flamepaw greeted back.

"Wanna get something to eat? You had a long day." Ravenpaw meowed.

"Yeah, I am so hungry, I could eat a horse!" Flamepaw laughed.

"Right…" Ravenpaw meowed, half confused.

The pair walked over to the fresh-kill pile, both grabbed a piece of fresh-kill. And hurried over to join the other apprentices.

Flamepaw crouched down and began eating on the mouse in front of him. Devouring it in a few rapid gulps. The rest of the apprentices did not comment on his eating.

"So Flamepaw." Skypaw meowed. "How was your first day as an apprentice?"

"It was great. I got to see the territory!" He paused, swallowing the last of his mouse. "I also tried catching prey but I did not do so well."

No apprentice made a comment. Then Ravenpaw spoke up. "I did not catch anything either on my first day Flamepaw.

"I caught a mouse." Skypaw meowed.

"I caught a thrush." Daisypaw meowed.

"I caught a squirrel." Lionpaw meowed.

"I caught a vole." Yellowpaw meowed.

"Okay, we get it!" Ravenpaw hissed.

Flamepaw sighed quietly. Who knows if he would ever get this right? Was he really meant to be a clan cat all of his life?

**A/N**

**Okay, so chapter was more on the boring side I know. It was just him as his first day as an apprentice. Nothing big. Read on though, for Flamepaw here. He needs to watch his back all the time.**

**Also, keep in mind it will not always be in Flamepaw's POV in the clan cats. I will switch around more as time goes on. Right now though, you focus on Flamepaw's POV.**


	9. Nightmares and Secrets

"Ravenpaw. Wake up." Flamepaw meowed softly. It was still the middle of the night. It had been a week, or a quarter moon as these cats would say, since Flamepaw had joined the clan. Yet still, Flamepaw could not catch a bite of prey. He felt so worthless. Yesterday had been the worst.

_**"Well, look who it is. It is the apprentice with no prey. What? Not hunting today or is the prey to fast for the turtle like you?" Badgertooth had taunted him. Flamepaw only ignored him.**_

_**"They are only letting you try because they hope if they leave alone with your bad hunting skills that a tree will fall on you and end your streak of scaring away prey!" Badgertooth added with a smug.**_

_**A few snickers went around the clearing. Flamepaw had just retreated to his den, crying slightly. Just when he had thought he had been accepted to the clan, he was still an outcast. His mentor liked him, only by the warrior code though most likely, the apprentices tolerated him. To be honest, only Ravenpaw liked him.**_

_**Flamepaw had never done well with teasing, he hated to be teased, and he hated his friends to be teased. He just hated it. But there was no use trying to be miserable. Flamepaw was stuck here. He sniffed slightly then fell asleep.**_

"What?" Ravenpaw hissed quietly, not wanting to wake up the other apprentices.

Flamepaw flinched slightly. "Sor sorry. I just wanted to talk to you for a moment. I cannot sleep, I had a bad dream. About... my past."

That had been almost a whole lie. The truth was; Starclan had come to him a dream to lecture him and threaten him again. Then some random cat he did not even know brought Isabella. That had gone too far, Flame had been ready to attack the starry cat in his dream but that was when he had woken up.

"Oh." Ravenpaw meowed softly, sitting up, her eyes soft. "Want to talk about it?"

Flamepaw shook his head. "No, but I do want to talk. Let's go out into the forest."

Ravenpaw nodded and followed Flamepaw out of the den, the two dipped there head to Greenheart, who was guarding the camp at the moment. Greenheart did not stop them, she did not speak. She merely dipped her head in greeting.

The two did not speak at all on the walk. It was just the two apprentices underneath the cover of the moon. And right now, best friends. In this world, the warrior's world, Ravenpaw was truly Flamepaw's best friend.

Finally, once at the lake, the pair sat down, side by side, and looked out across the lake.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Ravenpaw asked.

Flamepaw sighed. "Do you think I belong in Thunderclan?"

Ravenpaw turned to him in shock, her eyes sad and glistening slightly with tears. "Are you... are you leaving?"

"No, at least not right now. I just do not know Ravenpaw... I...." He was at first taken aback by Ravenpaw's reaction but went on from there, unsure of what to say. "I cannot catch any prey, I am not clan born. I do not belong."

He almost expected Ravenpaw to start yelling at him. But instead, the black she-cat nuzzled Flamepaw. Flamepaw looked at Ravenpaw at shock.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Ravenpaw asked.

"Sure." Flamepaw meowed.

"I am not clan born either. I just learned during at recent fight with Windclan. I was still a kit, you were not around yet. When the current leader of Windclan, announced in front of everyone in both clans that I was kitty rescued from a fox. It was meant to bring shame to Thunderclan, because we have been known to take kittypets before. But it hit me the hardest, I was never treated the same afterward. Apprentices shunned me, other kits were afraid of me, elders hissed at me..." Ravenpaw gaze lowered to her paws. A tear flowed off of her face and onto the forest floor.

"Oh my... I had no... I am sorry." Flamepaw whispered.

Ravenpaw shook her head. "I never really told anyone how I felt, but they all knew I was a kittypet. I was crushed, destroyed, but I knew, no matter what had happened in my past, I was a Thunderclan cat, and because of that, I had to never stop trying to sever my clan. I kept a positive attitude, I tried hard, and when I became an apprentice, it brought me even closer to the clan, I was still alone however, until you joined that is." Ravenpaw paused for a moment before adding. "You are an amazing friend. You accept me for who I am. Please do not leave. I need you..." She whispered.

Flamepaw blinked then looked at the stars. _Spottedleaf, I know you said to never get close to any cat but Ravenpaw needs me. So Starclan, guess what? I am staying!_

"I won't be leaving." Flamepaw meowed with confidence. "Not for a long time." He said with a smile.

A/N

Tada! Chapter 8!


	10. Missing

It was the following morning. The pale morning sunlight poured into the bedroom. Ferb blinked his eyes opened and stretched. Then he paused in mid-stretched. Something was off, very off. The room was silent. No one else's steady breath, no one else talking. _Is Phineas already up? _Ferb thought. He kicked off his blankets and looked over at Phineas' bed in slight worry.

Of course not showing it, however.

_Empty_. Ferb thought in alarm. _Un-slept in._ Ferb walked over and place his hand on the bed. _Cold. He has not been here all night!_ Ferb was about to go rushing down stairs before an envelope caught his eye.

"What is this?" He muttered out loud. Ferb was not one to talk a lot, but with Phineas not around, he felt the need to fill in the silence with his own voice.

It was a letter, from Phineas. Ferb opened the letter and began reading it in pure alarm.

_No! Phineas!_ Phineas had run away! Without wasting anytime, he rushed over out of his room and down the stairs. Linda and his dad were up but no Candace.

"Mom! Dad!" Ferb called out.

Both parents turned, slightly surprised to hear Ferb's voice. He never really spoke in a yelling voice around them, but they listen with full listening ears.

"What is it Ferb?" Lawrence asked.

Ferb handed his parents the note that Phineas left. In seconds, Linda was over at the phone, calling 911, alarming them that her son was gone.

"What is going on?" Candace moaned as she walked into the kitchen.

Ferb then passed on the note to Candace. Candace then ran out of the room with her phone already in her hand. She was clearly passing on the message to all of her friends. Soon everyone they knew would be looking for Ferb's step brother.

About 40 minutes later, the cops arrived. By this time, Linda had begun crying, cried, and was now pacing the floor. Lawrence was passing on the news to everyone they knew, other than Ferb's and Phineas' closest friends, asking is they knew where Phineas was or if they had seen him recently. No one knew so far. Candace had just come down stairs when the doorbell had wrung.

Linda was the one that answered the door. Ferb stayed back, watching, he was pretty shaken up by Phineas running away. His best friend, brother, partner, had just left him. Ferb felt slightly betrayed, but Phineas must have had a good reason for running away...

"Hello, miss, sir, children." The policeman greeted calmly. "Let's get down to it."

The policeman walked in calmly, he locked gazes with Ferb for a minute, then Candace, then the parents before sitting down.

"You all have suffered from this child's running away, yes?" The policeman asked. "By the way, the name is Dave."

"Yes Dave we are. He is a son, a great friend, a sibling, a wonderful imaginative person." Linda whispered sadly.

"Right..." Dave muttered, taking notes. "What does he look like?"

"Red hair, blue eyes, orange and white striped shirt with blue jean shorts. Age ten" Lawrence answered.

"Okay, how about a picture of this boy?" Dave asked, while writing everything down.

"Here." Candace said, handing a photo of Phineas she had printed out from her phone.

"Okay..." Dave muttered. "What about places he likes to go? Anywhere we might be able to search for him?"

Ferb left the room at that question; he needed to think a quiet place. He went outside and sat down under the tree. He sighed sadly, it felt so wrong to be under the tree without Phineas there talking. Ferb struggled to find anything that might help them figure out where or why Phineas had run away.

Then Ferb remembered yesterday. _The fight! The note makes since that way! He must be still be upset. To him he cannot do anything right, Isabella was really mad at him yesterday!_ Nothing had been right between the two best friends since Isabella confessed her love for Phineas. Ferb was slightly surprised that this did not happen sooner.

Ferb hurried back inside to see that Dave was talking and writing down notes. Ferb waited in silence, patiently, waiting for the perfect moment to speak up.

Finally, Ferb saw his chance.

"So, do we have any leads on who we can ask why he left?"

"I know." Ferb spoke up for the first time. "I know. Isabella is the reason."

**A/N**

**Okay, like I said at the beginning. Time moves differently in the worlds. Danville it has just been 6 or so hours while the warrior's world had been like over a week/quarter moon.**

**Suspense here right? I will not go back to Danville to often but I will go back in every some amount of chapters or so. Does that make sense or did I word it wrong? XD**


	11. Fox Hunting

"Wake up Flamepaw! We have a hunting patrol remember?" Flamepaw moaned before dragging himself to his paws and looking over at his den mate. It was Daisypaw that had woke him up.

"I am up. Ready to go?" Flamepaw meowed.

"Sure." Daisypaw replied politely before trotting out of the den.

Flamepaw glanced over at the other apprentices in the den. Milkpaw and Tinypaw, who had just become apprentices last night, were sleeping side by side; Lionpaw was curled up as well. While everyone else was out and about.

Flamepaw hurried out of the den and sat to meet the patrol at the entrance of the camp. He smiled slightly in greeting before stretching.

"So where are we going?" Flamepaw asked

"Sky oak, great place for hunting." Robintail, Daisypaw's mentor, replied.

"Great!" Daisypaw meowed. Flame was grateful that Badgertooth was not on this patrol. Or else he would for sure not get any prey.

"Alright let's go." Firetail meowed, leading the way out of camp.

No one spoke for awhile. In fact, there was no prey in sight, but then Robintail stopped and flicked her ears at the bushes, sure enough; a tasty thrush was perched on the bush. Flamepaw sat back. He did not want to mess up this catch. Firetail invited him to try, but Flamepaw declined.

Flamepaw was slightly annoyed when Daisypaw nodded slightly in approval at him before trying herself. Of course, Daisypaw caught the thrush without fail.

Flamepaw sighed quietly, his ears down. He would never get it right.

"All apprentices learn how to hunt." Firetail whispered to Flamepaw. "Just you wait. You already are a decent fighter for your age."

_Yeah I guess..._ Flamepaw thought sadly.

Flamepaw then flicked his eyes up. His fur bristled; a flash of red caught his eyes. A growl rose deep in his throat. _Fox._ His mentor had showed him the scent on his second day as an apprentice, so far, Flamepaw had never seen one, he had seen one now.

_Where are you?_ Flamepaw thought, glancing around. Why was no one else alert? Firetail was further away, stalking something, while Robintail and Daisypaw were talking. Flamepaw was about to launch his own attack, but then he saw the fox stalking toward Daisypaw and her mentor.

"Get down!" Flamepaw screeched before launching himself at Daisypaw, right as the fox leaped. Robintail was attacking the fox in a second while Firetail was streaking toward the battle.

"Get..." Daisypaw protested, and then caught sight of the fox. "Oh my..." She looked up at Flamepaw. "Thanks."

Daisypaw then sat up and launched herself into battle. Just when Flamepaw was about to help, another fox came out of nowhere. Flamepaw hissed in alarm before launching himself at the fox. The others were distracted with the other fox, so Flamepaw was left alone.

Flamepaw scrambled onto the back of the fox and nipped at his ears while his claws dug into the back of the creature. The fox screeched while trying to snap at Flamepaw. Finally, Flamepaw was flung off of the fox and against a tree. Flamepaw dazed, only for second. But that was all the time the Fox needed.

In a second, Flamepaw was pinned, the dirty teeth of the fox snapping at the neck of the cat. Flamepaw hissed and struggled to get away. He thought this was the end; he had no idea where he would go if he died, but that was the least of his worries.

Suddenly, the weight came off of him. Flamepaw scrambled to his paws only to see Daisypaw scrambling all over the red creature. Flamepaw watched silently as she drove the fox away. Still snarling, Daisypaw hared after the creature until the fox was out of sight. She then rushed over, her eyes full of concern.

"You okay?" Daisypaw asked.

"Yeah... I will live, thanks. I owe you." Flamepaw meowed.

"Hey, we are even. Besides, you fought well." Daisypaw meowed.

Flamepaw smiled then looked up to see Firetail rushing over to the two apprentices. Robintail was just behind him.

"You two okay?" Firetail demanded.

"Yep." Both apprentices meowed at the same time.

Firetail nodded. "You will both need to see Pebbleheart when we get home, but you seem well. For just fighting two foxes that is." Firetail smiled. "You fought well, my apprentice."

"Thanks." Flamepaw meowed, holding his head higher than before.

"What about Daisypaw? She fought like a warrior." Robintail meowed.

"It is about time for her warrior ceremony." Firetail commented. "She has proved herself worthy. But, keep in mind that Flamepaw has only been with us for a quarter moon. No fighting practices yet."

"Because he cannot catch any prey..." Robintail muttered quietly, only loud enough for Flamepaw to catch.

"We had better go back to camp and report to Rainstar." Firetail meowed, padding away. Flamepaw was about to follow when a new animal caught his eyes. This one was no threat, in fact. It would help the clan. With another meal or two for the cats.

Flamepaw looked back at the others, waiting for someone to try and catch the prey animal in front of him, a tasty squirrel. Flamepaw sighed quietly, and then felt determination coursing through his veins. He breathed deeply, quietly, silently.

Flamepaw then dropped into a hunters crouch. He glided forward oh so smoothly. He felt himself trip over something making him gasp, alerting the squirrel. Flamepaw cursed silently, but surprisingly, the squirrel did not run away, he only went on with his eating.

_Must be hungry..._ Flamepaw thought. Flamepaw then glided forward before rushing for the squirrel. It was just in reach... Flamepaw then pounced on the prey and killed it in one blow.

Flamepaw then trotted up toward the others, proudly holding his catch. His head held up in pride.

"Well caught." Firetail praised.

"Your first prey!" Daisypaw meowed happily.

Flamepaw smiled through his prey. He was soar, he had just fought foxes, yet he just caught his first prey. He was a true clan cat now.

**A/N**

**There you go, a huge update for this story! (Well for me at least...) Let's see where it goes from here... :)**

**Impressed that got an update in May? Well, I have been working during the week. Not weekends. :)**


	12. Ceremony and Jealousy

_**Ravenpaw's POV- (Third Person)**_

Ravenpaw crunched on the mouse in front of her. She yawned and stretched and flicked her gaze upward. Flamepaw should be back by now right? Ravenpaw did not know when her friend's patrol had left but it had to have been awhile ago right? Surely they should be back by now.

Ravenpaw then smelt the strange, yet now familiar smell of Flamepaw. She smiled and hurried over to greet him and the patrol only to stop in alarm. Her nose twitched and her neck fur rose. Ravenpaw knew the smells. Blood and fox.

Firetail was first to come into camp. He had a bit on the back of neck that could turn nasty and some scratches but he was okay. Robintail followed with Daisypaw. The apprentice was limping but her eyes glowed with pride. Flamepaw came in last. Though his tail looked nasty and he also was limping, he was proudly holding a squirrel.

"Flamepaw!" Ravenpaw meowed and hurried over to her friend's side. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Flamepaw sat down his catch and looked up at Ravenpaw with a smile. "A few foxes decided to attack. We sent them on their way however." Flamepaw meowed proudly. "And I caught my first prey!"

Ravenpaw let out a purr of delight. She licked Flamepaw's cheek in a friendly matter and smiled. "Nice job Fuzzbrain."

"You should have seen Daisypaw! She fought like a warrior!" Flamepaw meowed.

Daisypaw ducked away shyly. "You fought well yourself Flamepaw."

"Whether you fought well or not, you need to get your scratches treated you two. Now go." Rainstar broke in, speaking to Daisypaw and Flamepaw. "Ravenpaw go with them. Firetail and Robintail will fill me in what happened." With that the leader padded off into his den. Firetail and Robintail followed.

Ravenpaw lead the way to the medicine den only to bump into Lilypaw at the entrance.

"Oh, hi Ravenpaw! What's up?" Her gaze flicked over to Flamepaw and Daisypaw.

"Oh dear! What happened?" Lilypaw meowed worriedly.

"Foxes." Daisypaw growled. "Chased them off though."

"Good." She went back into her den and fetched some marigold and cobwebs before hurrying back. She chewed the marigold while applying the cobwebs. Lilypaw was the best at doing many things at once. In fact, she was the best in all of the clans.

Then a thought occurred to Ravenpaw. "Where is Pebbleheart?"

"Out." Lilypaw meowed. "Collecting herbs I think."

"What sort of herbs? " Flamepaw meowed and hissed as the marigold was applied to his tail.

"Oh uh… Catmint I think. Not sure." Lilypaw meowed.

"Right…" Daisypaw meowed. She waited in silence as her wounds treated before drawing herself up and padding away.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath high ledge for a clan meeting!" That was Rainstar's voice. Ravenpaw smiled then flicked her tail.

"Let's go lazy mouse!" Ravenpaw said to Flamepaw before to turning Lilypaw. "Can he leave?" Lilypaw nodded. "Yes, he can go. Just don't go fighting anymore for a day or two you hear? And rest until sunrise after the ceremony"

Flamepaw nodded. "Yes Lilypaw."

Ravenpaw smiled then lead the way out of the den and over to where the cats were gathering. She then sat down with the other apprentices with Flamepaw at her side.

"We are gathered here to honor a worthy apprentice of her fighting skills. Many of you do not know that foxes were spotted in our territory today. Firetail, Robintail and there apprentices fought them off and drove them away." Rainstar meowed

Many cats began murmuring quietly to one and another. Questioning it. A few glances flicked to the apprentices gathered under High ledge. At first, Ravenpaw was confused but then she realized that they were wondering about Flamepaw. She let her gaze search a few of the glares before narrowing her eyes then smiling and looking up, her eyes normal. _No one has any reason to be mean now._ Ravenpaw thought to herself. _Flamepaw was in that battle and he fought as well as any warrior._

Ravenpaw heard a growl beside her and saw Badgertooth walking over.

"Don't get to cocky kittypet. You will fall and fail soon." Badgertooth hissed.

Flamepaw bristled beside Ravenpaw and Ravenpaw felt her own anger rising before baring her teeth. "Go away Badgertooth. We are in a meeting." Ravenpaw hissed quietly.

Badgertooth looked up and saw the meeting had stopped and most cats were looking at him. Badgertooth walked away. His tail twitching in annoyance.

Ravenpaw smiled at Flamepaw. Her friend smiled back. "Can you teach me that?"

Ravenpaw held her head higher. "Only female cats have that affect on males."

Rainstar blinked once before moving on. "We are gathered here to honor Daisypaw and give her a warrior name. Daisypaw, come forward."

Daisypaw was trembling with excitement and fear, but she walked forward with confidence. Her eyes shining.

"I Rainstar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has learned the ways of your noble code, and now I commend her a warrior in turn. Daisypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and fight to protect the clan even at the cost of your life?" Rainstar meowed.

"I do." There was no hesitation in the apprentice's voice.

"Then by the power invested in me, I give you your warrior name. Daisypaw, from this day forward, you will be known as Daisyflower. Starclan honors you loyalty and your bravery and we welcome as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

Rainstar rested his nose on the new warrior's head. Daisyflower then proceeded to lick her leader's shoulder.

There was a look of pride on Robintail's face as she sat in front of the medicine den with Firetail. Her wounds being treated. Ravenpaw was not surprised by the pride on the warrior's face.

"Daisyflower! Daisyflower!" The clan begun to cheer for the new warrior. Ravenpaw cheered along with Flamepaw as well.

"We also honor Flamepaw, Firetail, and Robintail for their bravery in the fight with the foxes. We are proud to have them a part of our clan." Rainstar meowed.

"Flamepaw! Firetail! Robintail!" The clan cheered. Ravenpaw cheered louder than before. Proud of her friend. Finally the cheering was over.

Ravenpaw got to her paws and looked at Flamepaw to follow. Flamepaw looked ready to follow before Daisyflower came over and licked Flamepaw on the cheek.

"Thanks Flamepaw. I owe you one friend. See you later." She winked then hurried over to the entrance of the camp and sitting by the entrance. Just as the moon began rise into the sky.

Ravenpaw narrowed her eyes and bared her teeth slightly. _What was that about?_ Ravenpaw thought angrily. Then she pushed it away. It was just a friend lick. Besides, why should she care? Flamepaw then came over and walked side by side with Ravenpaw over to the den to get a restful night sleep.

**A/N**

**Ravenpaw is jealous eh? Sorry if this seems rushed, the reason is… well because it is… XD**

**Anyways, enjoy and review please! **


	13. Feelings Come Out

"What are you talking about Ferb? Isabella and Phineas are the best of friends!" Candace argued.

Ferb looked at Candace. For a second, anger burned in his gaze.

"If you paid _any_ attention to us other then what Phineas and I are doing each day and trying to get us in trouble. You might be able to notice that the two of them, Phineas and Isabella, have been in endless fights! You are clearly and truly blind sometimes!" Ferb snarled at his sister. Then he took a step back and looked away, ashamed.

Candace was shocked, and her face was unreadable after what Ferb said.

"Candace I…" Ferb began only to be cut off by Dave.

"I think you have said enough sir. You might as well tell us useful information if you are going to stick around." Dave growled.

Ferb nodded and began telling everything he knew.

"Very interesting… now. Does this Isabella character know anything yet? Does she know that she caused a friend of hers to leave? Does she know that he…?" Dave asked, only to be cut off.

"We get it." Linda growled.

"Hey, I am only here to help miss." Dave reminded.

"Right…" Ferb narrowed his eyes. He did not like Dave at all. He did not seem to care much at all.

"Now uh… green haired sir." Dave said, talking to Ferb.

"Ferb."

"Right, Ferb. Anyway, I need you to bring Miss Isabella over here for questioning. We need to get everything out of her we can." Dave told Ferb.

"Yes I will." Ferb said. Refusing to call Dave 'sir'

_Isabella's POV-Narrator_

Isabella was getting ready in her room. She was currently brushing out her long black hair so it looked neat once more. She looked at the ground to see if Pinky was here but her little shaky dog seemed to have run off. _Wonder where…_

Isabella shrugged then finished brushing through a few last tangles before setting down her hairbrush and walking toward the door.

As she was walking she spotted a picture of her and Phineas only a few months ago. Isabella sighed. _I sure miss those days. I love Phineas and I want to be with him. But I would take back what I said if he and I could still be friends, just friends that do not argue. _Isabella thought back to all the good times. When she and Phineas first meet, there first day of school, there first invention together, ECT. They all had been good times.

_I should try talking to him today. See if we can go back to as we were before a said anything, friends._ Isabella thought walking out of her room and toward the front door of her house.

"Mom! I am going over to Phineas and Ferb's house! Love you!" Isabella called.

"Okay! Have fun Isa! Love you too!" Isabella heard her mom call back.

Isabella opened the door only to nearly run into a familiar face.

"Oh hey Ferb? Something up? Where's Phineas? I was hoping to speak with him." Isabella said with a smile.

Ferb looked at Isabella with unreadable expression on his face.

"So, you do not know do you?" Ferb asked.

"What?" Isabella asked, sounding truly confused.

"Phineas… he uh." Ferb looked away from Isabella and scratched his head. "He is uh… gone."

Isabella's eyes stretched wide. "Wait, he is dead!" Isabella cried.

Ferb eyes stretched wide before shaking his head. "No! Of course not, but he is not here anymore. He… ran away."

Isabella eyes stretched wide with surprise. "Why would he leave like that? I mean, I never pictured Phineas for the one to runaway."

"Well. Think." Ferb growled. His voice suddenly harsh. "What happened yesterday?"

Isabella thought about for a moment before is suddenly made sense. "Wait, are you saying… it is _my _fault?" But even as Isabella said the words, she knew the answer. Her eyes began to water with visible tears and she broke down right there crying. Ferb was shocked by Isabella's reaction and pulled Isabella in for a comforting a hug. Not a loving hug, but a comforting friend hug.

Finally, Isabella stopped crying, mostly. She was still crying slightly, but she was much better.

"What can I do to help?" Isabella whispered. Before Ferb could even answer, Isabella went on. "Please Ferb! I really want to help. This is all my fault. I have to help. I need to say I am sorry."

Ferb nodded. "You need to come back to my place and answer some questions for a cop." He paused before adding. "Don't worry, we will find Phineas. He is out there. Somewhere.

Narrator- Ferb's POV

Isabella took the news hard. Ferb figured as much. As she answered the questions the cop asked with her mom at her side. Ferb took the opportunity to walk out of the house and pass on the news to their friends/fans/fireside girls/bullies.

Everyone Ferb talked too took it hard, but they all showed it in different ways. Baljeet was shocked and whinnied in a horribly high pitched voice his sorrow. Buford had walked away without a word, but I knew he was crying. The fireside girls had mixed reaction and Irving just went into a curled ball position and began rocking and sobbing quietly. Ferb left without talking to him much more than that.

That night, Ferb looked out of his room through the window sadly. He wondered where his younger step brother was. Was he safe? Well-fed? Happy?

_Phineas, please come back. I miss you, everyone does. Find your way home._ Ferb thought before drifting off back to sleep.

**A/N**

** Yay! Another chapter! Okay, so this will be the last Danville chapter for a little while. I think, maybe, I don't know! XD**


	14. The Death of a Kit

**A/N**

** I know. I know. Long time since an update. Don't hate me. Thanks for the few more reviews though! Love you guys! Hope you like the next update!**

"So Flamepaw, what are you doing today?" Ravenpaw asked her friend. Her voice still laced with a tired shine.

"Don't know. Let's see what Firetail has planned." Flamepaw meowed getting to his paws and pushing his way out of the den. Flame closed his eyes as the sun hit his pelt. He grinned to himself before opening his eyes once more.

"Wonder where…"

"Pebbleheart! Lilypaw!" Firetail cried. Flamepaw fur bristled with alarm and he sprinted toward the nursery where the call was heard. He was dimly aware of Ravenpaw on his heels.

Flamepaw pushed is way into the nursery where normally warm milky scents filled the air. Now there was the scent of blood. Flamepaw's eyes lay on the mate of his mentor. Her face was full of pain as she yelped in pain and blood trickled out of her.

Flamepaw's eyes widen in horror.

"That is not normal… is it?" Flamepaw muttered and Ravenpaw shook her head side to side.

"Where are Pebbleheart and Lilypaw?" Firetail hissed at the apprentices.

"I am here!" Lilypaw meowed as she hurried in. Her eyes widen when she saw the queen. "No…" She whispered before straighten up. "Someone go get glossy thick leaves to soak up the blood. We need them. Ravenpaw, Flamepaw go. Firetail, go get some water for her. And some cobwebs if you can find any."

"Can I have a poppy seed?" Flowerpetal whimpered. "And where is Pebbleheart!"

Lilypaw sighed. "No." She sated firmly. "No poppy seed and… Pebbleheart is out. I can send Ravenpaw to find her though."

"On it!" Ravenpaw meowed, sprinting away. While Flamepaw went to find leaves.

When Flame came back, all he was greeted were chores of cries of pains. Flamepaw flinched and pushed in to see Flowerpetal gripping her nest and Goldenheart gently licking her ears.

"Good Flamepaw if is here. Don't worry, I know this will be painful but you will be fine. I promise. We just got to do this fast so we can stop the bleeding." Lilypaw meowed.

Flowerpetal nodded stiffly before gasping.

"Push! We have to get the kits out quickly! Push!" Lilypaw hissed.

Flowerpetal pushed with all her might and soon, a slimy wet bundle slide into the nest. Lilypaw ripped open the sack and watched as the kit tumbled out. She picked up the kit in her jaws and passed it too Flamepaw.

"Here, lick. Now." She commanded before turning back to the laboring queen. Flamepaw had never seen her so forceful.

Flamepaw began to lick and felt the kit twitch under its tongue.

"Lick it the wrong way to warm it up dear." Goldenheart meowed softly between her own lickings of Flowerpetal's ears.

Flamepaw nodded only to stop. It was not moving anymore. It was not even breathing! Panicked, Flamepaw began licking it with large amount of force and nudging the kit desperately.

"Lilypaw!" Flamepaw cried in defeat.

Lilypaw glanced up in alarm.

"The kit is dead…" Flamepaw meowed.

Lilypaw's eyes widen. She came over and nudged the kit. Her eyes clouding after a moment.

"Your right." She whispered while Flamepaw lowered his head sadly. _This is my fault…_

Lilypaw then turned away and padded back to the queen. Flamepaw left without another word and padded into his nest and curled up to sleep.

Flamepaw opened his eyes and found himself back in the grass field where he sees Starclan. His mind still on that kit and he was not in the mood to have Starclan snapping at him again.

Bluestar was the first on to appear and approach.

"Phineas." She greeted. Her voice full of hatred. Flamepaw frowned, he was not Phineas anymore. That life was out of his reach now.

"You do realize what that kit dying meant right? It was sign from us, that you, as a twoleg, will bring nothing but death to the clans! Leave while you can Phineas…" Bluestar growled.

Flamepaw's eyes blazed. "So you killed a kit to let me hear a message! The clan will hate me now!"

"All the more reason to leave Phineas. And we did not kill that kit. One of Flowerpetal's kits was coming to Starclan." Bluestar hissed before fading away.

Flamepaw sighed sadly and closed his eyes before opening them again to see a kit's face.

"Flamepaw…" She whispered. "I know you did not kill me. It is not your fault. You are a nice cat it is just…Starclan do not believe in having twolegs with any connections to the clans. I know it is unfair because I know you are a good warrior cat."

Flamepaw was about to ask who the kit was when the answer hit him harder than a blow from a bat.

"You're… Flowerpetal's kit. How do you know all this? How are you already here? I thought only leaders and warriors made it to Starclan!" Flamepaw demanded. While the kit smiled.

"I would have been known as Sliverkit by the way. Oh and the minute you get into Starclan, your knowledge grows. No matter how small and young you are. All clan cats come to Starclan Flamepaw."

Flamepaw watched as the dream began to dissolve around him.

"I will help you through many future things Flamepaw. I will be here for you." Sliverkit whispered before the dream disappeared completely.

**A/N**

** I know, lame update. Don't kill me! I just finished school and started good old summer when I am very busy… XD**

** Plus I owe all my stories a chapter you know! And I just stared another story… so I don't have time to give it 3 chapters or more like normal. I promise to add one more chapter this week! If I don't then you have my permission to slap me. Anyone can… XD**


	15. Uncomfortableness

**A/N**

**Wow. It's been a year since I last updated this. Just wow on my part.**

**What can I say? I have a life you guys. *cough* stupid busy school *cough* Sorry. And thank you for the reviews, just so you guys know, I do read over each one of the reviews I get, and I take into account what each review says without taking it badly. **

**SO, no matter how a character acts right now, they have there reasons. I know Bluestar and the others are outta character a little, but some have there reasons for being so bitter that will be explained later on, **_**and some might not be as MEAN as they seem.**_

**Suggestions always help me you guys. I know my writing sucks so I'm looking to become better, so criticism and suggestion are always one to make me happy. :). I'm not an overly sensitive author so go ahead and be as mean as you want. As long as you don't say something incredibly mean and you at least give me tips somewhere, I won't get mad. And I know I have errors. Sorry. I try my hardest to get them fixed, but I get lazy after typing so yeah.**

**Name suggestions will always help me. Cause I suck at names for warrior cats. So either PM a few suggestions (Just turned it back on) or review for them if you ever want or have the time. Cause there are times I just draw a blank on good names... **

**And since the kits of Flowerpetal's names weren't set, I will use Stormkit for a name. :) Thanks Stormypelt!**

Anyways, please enjoy!

Flamepaw opened his eyes, only to be greeted by the sunlight from outside pouring into his den. He groaned and curled up tighter. Flamepaw was usually one to be up at first light, ready for the latest invent... no, task of the day. Yesterday, however, had really tuckered out the young apprentice. A hunting long day of hunting for an assessment mixed with constant nightmares about Silverkit's death in his mind as he slept meant two things; hardworking days, with un restful sleep.

The orange cat quickly pushed away the thought of more sleep and slowly uncurled from his nest. Flamepaw stretched, arching his back and opening his jaws in a huge yawn. He then gave his body a quick shake before walking out of the den into the sunlight.

The first thing Flamepaw heard, was the sound of squealing kits. Flamepaw looked  
to the nursery to see Flowerpetal's kits, wrestling with each other just outside of the den.

It had been three weeks or... a half moon and quarter moon? Or 3 quarters moon? Or whatever... It had been three weeks since Silverkit had died. Flamepaw hadn't stayed to see the other two kits born. And he probably would have stayed away after that. Unfourtantly for him, Flamepaw had come to see the two kits the following day, because Ravenpaw basically forced him too.

There was Stormkit, a grey tabby darker grey stripes and green eyes, and Heatherkit, a orange tabby with a few splashes of white. The perfect mix of the genes of the mother and father.

The site of the happy kits wasn't taken in long by Flamepaw. He quickly diverted his red gaze away to elsewhere, anywhere else but there. The site of only two happy kits, when there could be three kits... it made him feel as awful as when you eat mouse bile. And only brought back on the thoughts and memories of Silverkit's death.

"Flamepaw!" The kits squeaked, scrambling over in his direction and shocking Flamepaw to look in their direction.

"Kits... go..." Flamepaw muttered uncomfortably as his ears became plastered to his head.

"Flamepaw! Flamepaw!" The kits cheered as the approached. Stormkit reached the apprentice first. The grey kit bared his teeth and wiggled his haunches. "Flamepaw! I've gotten bigger haven't I?"

"Ye-Yeah." Flamepaw meowed, forcing a smile on his face. The kits were so kind to him, and everyone. Was that how kits normally were? Innocent? Kind? Un-judgmental? _They're better then most of the clan, that's for sure... But I can't like them._

Flamepaw loved the idea that these kits treated him like everyone else in the clan... but he just couldn't accept the warmth... not with the knowledge hanging over him that he sort of killed one of their siblings.

"Flamepaw!" The voice of Flamepaw's mentor alerted the young cat to pay attention. "Go and tend to the elders needs. Now."

Flamepaw nodded respectfully and got to his paws. "I've got to go kits, run along. Back to your mother. Please."

The kits nodded. "Alright. Bye Flamepaw!" The kits meowed together before scrambling off to where the mother was waiting at the entrance of the nursery. The apprentice watched them go before trotting off towards to elders den.

"Hello?" Flamepaw called as he pushed his way in. "I'm here to help you guys with stuff?"

"Ah, yes. Perfect timing. Ravenpaw is out getting _dry_ fresh moss for us. Lets hope she gets it right this time." Cloudfang rasped.

"Calm down Cloudfang." Dapplecreek growled, flicking him with her tail. "You'll get your _dry _moss soon."

"Yeah, once young cats learn to actually collect dry moss." Cloudfang growled before turning to Flamepaw. "Check my pelt for fleas and _try_ to bite them off. I don't need the smell of mouse bile all over me while I'm trying to sleep."

"Yes Cloudfang." Flamepaw murmured respectfully. The apprentice had already gotten the lecture on 'elders have given their time to the clan so be respectful. Do what they want. Don't complain. Blah Blah blah' speech. So, Flamepaw forced himself to be respectful. He silently drew forward, sitting close to the old tom and using his claws to the best of his abilities to part the fur to look for fleas.

"The gathering is tonight." Petalwhisker meowed.

"Yes, I'm think about asking Rainstar to go. These old bones could still make it." Dapplecreek purred.

"And leave me alone with Cloudfang all night? Mouse brain, I'll claw your eyes out if you do that." Petalwhisker warned.

Flamepaw was now looking at the elders in curiosity.

"Ah yes, gatherings. They are quite something. Still remember my first one. I was tottering across that log bridge and-"

"Wait, what gathering? What is a gathering?" Flamepaw asked. _I'm pretty sure I've heard it around before, just don't remember if anyone has explained it to me yet..._

The elders looked over at him in surprise. There was a brief silence before a _mrrow _of laughter echoed around the den.

"You don't know what a gathering is? You've been here a moon kittypet, what do you have the brain the same size as a mouse?" Cloudfang sneered.

Flamepaw flinched, his ears going flat on his head again.

"Hey now Cloudfang, that was uncalled for." Dapplecreek scolded.

"You know I'm right. If this cat can't learn things on his own, he's no use to us." Cloudfang growled.

"Hey! Please don't be so rude to Flamepaw!" A new voice spoke up. The voice brought forth as a shadowy figure, carrying a green bundle. "I brought you clean moss, and Flamepaw is helping with your ticks I'm guessing. Be nicer to him please!"

"Alright. Alright. Yeesh, mouse brainned youngins." Cloudfang growled.

Ravenpaw rolled her eyes, about to tell the elders to leave so she could change the nests only to have Flamepaw come up to her.

"Can we talk? Now please?" Flamepaw asked.

The black cat nodded and followed the orange tabby out of the den.

"Where are you two going? My nest is still dirty!" Cloudfang snapped.

"Keep your fur on! We'll change you nest in a sec!" Ravenpaw snapped in reply before turning to Flamepaw with a grin. "I'm gonna pay for that later."

"Probably." Flamepaw agreed with a chuckle. "Anyways, I need to talk to ask you something."

Ravenpaw frowned. "If it's about what Cloudfang said, don't listen to him. He's always that cranky and mean, don't take what he says to heart please."

Flamepaw shook his head. "No. No, I wanted to ask you about gatherings. What are they?"

"Huh? You mean I didn't tell you about one of the most exciting things in this clan? The time of complete peace?" Ravenpaw exclaimed.

"No..." Flamepaw muttered. "I wouldn't be asking you otherwise."

"Oh... well then." Ravenpaw rocked back on to her haunches. "Gatherings are an event that happen every full moon. As the moon shines down with brightness, it spreads to the clans. The clans have designated this time of brightness during the night as a time to meet in peace. So, cats from Thunderclan, Riverclan, Windclan, and Thunderclan have agreed to meet at this island in peace to discuss things. Report problems, discuss territory, announce new warriors and apprentices, etc."

"Oh, new apprentices? Wouldn't I go then?" Flamepaw asked.

"Well... normally new apprentices and new warriors would go the first time but... I guess you not going if you hadn't been told." Ravenpaw meowed, shifting uncomfortably.

"Oh..." Flamepaw lowered his gaze to hide his disappointment. _I'm not going because of that kit I bet... I've heard Badgertooth talking, he says it's all my fault that kit is dead. He's just living to make my time here as horrible as possible._

"Don't worry. Like I said, they happen every full moon. You'll get to go to the next one I bet." Ravenpaw soothed.

Flamepaw's ears flicked but he didn't reply.

**A/N**

**I was having huge writers block for this chapter so I hope it's okay for you all... review to tell me what you think, and I'll start to update more. Don't worry! :D**


End file.
